Do You Want to Know a Secret?
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: A fluffy/insane look at just how Hermione and George got together.


Oh dear god, what have I done?! I like Hermione with Draco! Draco! Not George! Meh, what can you do? I'm a slave to my muse! Hey she's pretty scary! 

Well here it is, enjoy my first attempt at a funny/fluffy Hermione and George fic! 

Oh! The song's not mine, it belongs to the greatest musical group ever! THE BEATLES! I'm not a big fan though, not at all (shifty eyes go here).

So here you have it, I hope you enjoy 'Do You Want to Know a Secret' '^_^'

TheWalrusWasPaul

Oh! Right, this thingy goes here, * ahem*  "I own nothing except everything." 

            Chicken, yellow, scardy cat, wuss, there were just so many names for it, but no matter what word he used he was nothing more then a coward. Yep, too bloody scared to tell a girl he'd been in love with for almost a month (he'd liked her longer, but a month ago he'd realized just _how_ much he liked her) how he felt. He loathed himself sometimes.  

                        _~You'll never know how much I really love you~_

            He'd tired to tell her, a few times he'd managed to get out something along the lines of, "Hey Hermione, how's you date?" But she'd just look at him in confusion, when he thought about latter, he'd look at _himself_ in confusion. He was just no good at this, relationships and all. That was his twin's department; Fred had been dating Angelina for almost two years now. Fred was the one that went out and did crazy things, George was a bit more subdued (not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, really now, how would it look if one of the infamous Weasley twins turned out to be good in school? Horrible! That's how!) .

                        _~You'll never know how much I really care~_

            But! Ah yes, of course there's a but, it just wouldn't be life without one. All this was about to change! He'd overheard those two gossips Hermione shared a dorm with giggling about the object of his affection and had just 'happened' to over hear. It appeared she had a crush on a certain individual who's staring in this story. George couldn't have kept the grin off his face if he tired. 

            So here he was in the Griffindor common room, watching as an old clock ticked painfully slow. He'd left Hermione a note, slipped in into one of her books knowing she's look there, the clever lad! The note asked her to meet him in the common room at exactly eleven thirty that night. Since he'd received no reply, he assumed she'd gotten the letter and would met him as he requested. (Did we call him clever? Oops, must have been a typo!) 

            Ten fifteen, ten sixteen… Why was time going so slowly?! He still had over an hour to wait! He sighed and slumped down in a rather plush chair, running his fingers through his longer then Fred's hair. He'd grown in out in this his last year at Hogwarts, and it now rested at his shoulders. Had Quiddich not given him a decent build, he may have looked a little girly. 

            "George?" came a voice he hadn't expected, well not this early anyway.

            George jumped out of his chair and turned to face her, "Her…Hermione!" Dear Lord was he nervous! He felt like it was his first day at Hogwarts all over again.

            Hermione walked into the common room, "What was it you wanted? Your note wasn't very specific…"

            He knew that, he'd designed it that way. Written it about ten times he had, trying to make it as to the point, and yet not rude, nor make it seem as though he was begging her to met him. It was a lot harder then it sounded! In the end he'd come up with something to the affect of '_Hermione, Would you mind meeting me in the common room tonight at 11:30, if you're not busy that is. I mean I'll understand if you can't make it and all, well you know. George'_.

                                    _~Listen, do you want to know a secret, _

_    do you promise not to tell~_

            "Sorry about that," he said as he placed one hand behind his head.

            They were silent for almost five minutes before Hermione spoke up, "So? What did you want me here for?" She didn't sound as annoyed as he thought she'd be. That was a good thing, right?

            "Oh! Right, sorry. I was um, well I was wondering…" He tore his gaze away from his pretty feet and decided he would face her, (like a man! Grunt!) "Hermione would you, well you know? Would you uh…" This was so much harder then he thought it'd be! "Well, you see it's like this…"

            "Oh George, just say it already." She laughed moving closer to him, "We're friends, you shouldn't be embarrassed about telling me anything." She smiled at him, and he felt his resolve harden, well a bit anyway. (His gooey insides were not exactly helping)

            "Well," he took a deep breath, she was so close he could just whisper it to her. Whispering wasn't scary, not at all, telling Hermione he loved her was though, very scary. 

            _                        ~Closer, let me whisper in your ear,_

_                                       say the words you long to hear~_

            "You, you wouldn't by any chance want to be my," _'Just bloody well say it George!'_ He (and a few readers I'll bet) told himself none too gently, and his inner voice was pretty scary, it sounded a lot like his mother when she was angry, but we're straying from the point here. "My girl?" His whole face turned red, he'd said it though! Go him! He gave himself a big pat on the back.

            He wasn't even finished congratulating himself when Hermione answered. "Okay George. I will." She said softy. 

            _'Hey! Way to go man! She said yes!' _he thought to himself, _'wait, now what!?'_ "Um, really? You mean it Hermione?"

            She nodded, as red as he was now, "Yes, I like you. You're not as annoying as Ron, or as wild as Fred, or as stuck up as Percy. I really do like you, and I'd love to be your girl." She smiled at him.

            "Wicked." Was all he managed to get out. 

            She laughed and leaned forward. George didn't even have a chance to scream before her lips were on his cheek, quick as a flash. His eyes popped open and he felt himself melt. 

            She pulled away and tried not to laugh at the expression on his face, "You didn't plan on me saying 'yes' did you?"

            "Hermione, I'm lucky I got the question out." He said in all seriousness. 

            "How long have you been trying to ask me George Weasley?" she asked, a tone creeping into her voice that he was unable to ignore. The tone demanded he answer or the dreaded 'else' would befall him. 

            _            ~I've known a secret for a week or two_

_                          nobody knows, just we two~_

            "A few weeks…months…" he said, lowering his head.

            She laughed, "It's taken you _months_ to ask me? What were you afraid of?" she couldn't believe how shy he was about all this. He was a Weasley twin. Her Weasley twin. Oh my.

            "Of you, of asking, it's not easy you know! You try revealing something to someone you're not sure feels the same about you." He paused, "Did that make sense?"

            She shrugged, "A little." 

            "Oh good."

            They sat together for almost an hour, wrapped in each other's arms, George feeling incredibly relieved to have gotten that off his chest, Hermione just happy she hadn't been the one to finally bring it up. He was right it wasn't easy being the first to reveal something important such as your feelings. 

            The warm glow of the fire illuminated their young faces as they sat, happy just being near the other.

~*~

            Seven years flew by for the couple, and one thing had of course lead to another, now Hermione was Mrs. Weasley, better known as Professor Weasley head of Griffindor house, thanks to a recently retired Professor McGonagall who was recently seen in Hawaii with a certain ex-head master. (Ooh the scandal!)   

            Hermione taught Transfiguration, it'd been her best subject after all, so why not? George and Fred had their dream shop in Hogsmade, where George and Hermione had a rather quaint cottage. With a picket fence and a pet dragon named Fido, oh he was just the cutest little thing, and when he breathed fire at you and brunt your best robes, who couldn't help but love him? (…)

                        _~Listen, do you want to know a secret_

_                         do you promise not to tell?~_

            Summer vacation was in full swing and Hermione had decided it was high time she found out just how hard it was to reveal something big, (or little if you know were this is going) to the person you loved. She was relaxing on the couch as her enchanted mop and bucket cleaned the room so it sparkled (Think Disney's Sleeping Beauty, man I love that movie). George was at work selling exploding things to little children. He loved his work. He was due home any minute now and a brief glance at the Wizard clock revealed he was now coming up the drive.

            Hermione stood up and went out to meet him. 

            "Hello George my dear." She said as she kissed him.

            "What's with the welcome Hermione my love?" he said with a cocked eyebrow. "What's going on?"

            She took his hand and led him inside, "Well dear, you know how I wasn't feeling well this morning, and the day before that, and the day before that and the, well you get the idea. You do remember right?" 

            He nodded, how could he forget, he loved Hermione with all his heart, but she was not a pleasant person when she was throwing up. "Yes dear why?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

            She grinned and sat on his lap, "Well, you see, it's like this…" she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that caused him to jump up and drop her to the ground.

                                    _~Closer, let me whisper in your ear,_

_                                      say the words you long to hear~_

            "You're what?!" he gaped at his wife.

            "You know it's not that big of a deal George, it's not as though I'm pregnant or anything!" she grumbled standing up.

            He stared at her with a blank look on his face. "But, you just said…"

            She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly, "Oh that's right I am aren't I?" (did I have you going for a minute there? I hope so! I really tried! …) 

            He smiled and hugged her tightly, "I can't believe this! This is just so wonderful!" he was ecstatic. A baby! He couldn't remember being so happy in his entire life. 

            She laughed, "Yes well I haven't told you everything yet…"

            He looked at her, "What?"

            "Well you know how they say twins run in the family? You know you being one, your aunts being a set, your great uncles?" she looked at him meaningfully, hoping he'd clue in. 

            A look of realization crossed his pretty green eyes, "You mean?"

            She nodded, "Knew you'd get there eventually." She grinned, "we're having twins George Weasley and it's all your fault." The smile on her face betrayed her angry words.

            Not that George noticed however, he was on cloud nine. He just looked his wife in the eyes and said simply, "I love you, more then you'll ever know."

            "No I know just how much dear, because that's how much I love you." (gag gag gag gag!!! PUKE RECH! Ahem, I'm done now.) Their lips met and they stayed locked that way for who knows how long, thinking, dreaming and wishing about what the future would bring them and their newly discovered babies. 

            _                        ~I'm in love with you…. Ooooo~_

~*~

                                                END!

            Aw, wasn't that just so fluffy? I thought so, I think I puked somewhere in there. Yep see that spot that says 'RECH'? Yeah that was it. But other then the whole fluffy ness I like it! It was fun to write! What did YOU think? That's right, here come YOUR part, REVIEW. Please? PLEASE?! PLEASE!!! Come on review, and if you guys want I could write a sequel! I have an idea for one, but if I don't get any reviews I'll never know whether I should write one! Please let me know, okay? Get it? Got it? Good! Moving on!

See ya on the flip side,

                        TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
